LA BIENVIDA
by Raye-Sama
Summary: Welcome to my talk show featuring the wonderfully zainy characters of NightWalker! Be ready for love, fighting, and the complete demolition of my studio! Don't Forget to send me questions! It's Audience participation time! i don't own NightWalker
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this was my first fan fic but now i have re vamped it. no pun intended. and i would love to recive questions from the viewers. the more i get the better this will be!

Raye-sama- welcome to la bienvenida! I am your host Raye-sama! (Crickets ) is anyone out there? HELLO? Hey get your Asses in here!!! (Hundreds of people run into the room and take their seats in the audience) That's what I thought. "Cough" anyway what was I saying? Oh right today we have the cast of Night Walker joining us in the studio.

(The audience claps)

(Shido, Cain, Yayoi, Riho, and Guni walk out and sit down on the blue studio couches. it should also be noted that there is a very feirce long shag rug on the ground )

Raye-sama- Hey Guys! Welcome!

Shido- thanks for lettin' us come

Raye-sama: so how are you all doing? how's live in the breed business?

Yayoi: it's nice to get a vacation and do something clean for once.

Guni: (getting in Yayoi's face) I thought we were gonna let that go! I didn't mean to ruin your dress ok! and what does it matter you have like 50 anyway.

(Yayoi flicks Guni, who goes flying into Shido's waiting hand)

Raye-Sama- well let's get right down to business. Our first question comes from ASA 20200

Dear Shido,

You are incredibly sexy. Why don't you give up on Riho and come hangwith my crew we'd love to have you!

You too Cain!!I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

ASA 20200

Shido- I was never trying with Riho.

Riho- oh really?

Shido- no! Uh that isn't what I meant.

Cain- you should give up on Shido. He will never care for you.

Shido- shut up you just want him for yourself!

Cain- how dare you!!!

Yayoi- this could get ugly.

Guni- you're not kidding

Raye-sama- ok that's enough!! I will not allow bloodshed in this studio! I just got the damn carpet installed!

Cain- maybe I should just suck you dry

Raye-sama- I dare you to try it.

(Cain magically appears at Raye's neck and goes to take a bite but isstopped by an invisible force and gets thrown into the wall)

Shido- how did you do that?

Raye-sama- I have a guardian angel watching over me and he really doesn'tlike anyone trying to kill me.

Shido- guardian angel?

Raye-sama: nuh uh! You can't kill mine like you did that other girls! Not everyone needs saving ok.

Shido: he was a night breed that was sucking her dry!

Raye-sama: yes well he was hot and he cried at the end.

Shido: I don't see how that is valid if he was going to kill her.

Raye-sama: how about another question!

Shido: hey!

Guni: just let it go

Raye-sama: ok this one is from Dark Rhapsody

To CainWhy the hell are you gay? Did whatever vampire get ya suck yer brains out too? Luv ya Shido-kun.P2. To YayoiWhere'd ya get that big ass gun? I think is really cool! P.S. It's big time. 3. To Riho and GuniWhy don't you LAY OFF MY MAN?!?!?!?4. To Raye-samaNeato talk show. Luv it. When'd you get hooked on Nightwalker. It's amazingly unpopular round these parts, unknown more like but whatever.Ja ne!

Raye-sama: oh thank you! Well you see my roommate was into this show and she made me watch it one day. I got totally hooked. And you're right about it being unknown, it really is a shame.

Cain: hey what about us! Uh I mean how you dare push me aside…vermin…

Raye-sama: alright so why are you gay?

Cain: I am not gay, I just like pretty things.

Shido: I am not pretty! I'm a man!

Cain: yes Shido a mighty man.

Shido: are you making fun of me?

Raye-sama: I think this is going somewhere deadly again.

Yayoi: (pouting) doesn't anyone want to know where I got my gun?

(Cain and Shido have just begun fighting)

Raye-sama: sigh alright go ahead.

Yayoi: ( pulls out hr gun and starts pointing it a audience members) well after I got my sister's face, I went a little crazy so I went out and bought myself the biggest gun I could find and then I went around killing breeds wherever I saw them. And then one of the breeds I killed had a bigger gun and so after I killed him I took it.

Riho: Breeds carry guns?

(Cain smacks Shido into the wall)

Guni: haven't they stopped fighting yet?

Yayoi: maybe this will help (she starts shooting at and around Cain and Shido, thus taking out the lamps shooting holes through the chairs, and the wall, and almost killing the audience. The audience runs out in fear. )

Raye-sama: Hey ass hole! You're gonna pay for that!

Yayoi: Excuse me?

(Shido in one last ditch attempt to take Cain down Runs at him Sword in hand but trips over a loose tile and falls on top of Cain instead)

Cain: (rolling Shido under him)now now Shido no use struggling it's time to obey your master

Raye-sama: Ahh! No you can't this isn't an R rated show!

Shido: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Cain: Just let it happen my Shido

Shido: NO I WILL NOT JUST LET IT HAPPEN!!!!

Yayoi: well well Shido it seems you don't need me anymore (laughs)

Riho: What does that mean? Hey GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!

Guni: Raye you might wanta bring out that guardian angel. I don't think this is gonna end well.

(in an effort to pull Cain off of Shido, Riho Gets knocked into Raye-sama's desk, thus breaking it and spilling Raye-sama's coffee all over Raye)

Raye-sama: GASP OK! THAT'S IT! JOE!

(Joe appears asses the scene and magically Cain disappears)

Shido: (getting up awkwardly, and zipping his pants) uh thank you

(Joe nods)

Guni: uh where did he go?

Joe: torture pit.

Guni: torture Pit?

Joe: torture pit.

Raye-sama: (whispering to Joe) we can't call it a torture pit remember …the copy rights

Joe: what do you want me to call it?

Raye-sama: how about like the pit of doom or the dungeon?

Joe: really?

Guni: why do you have a torture pit?

Raye-sama: I don't see why that is an important question, considering someone just broke my f-ing desk! (Riho looks guilty) I mean really I should send you all to the torture pit!

Joe: CAUGH

Raye-sama: fine dungeon or whatever. All I wanted was to create a talk show that would make people laugh, and what did you do? Cain sexually assaulted Shido, and Riho broke my desk and Yayoi went crazy and shot the place up. Oh, oh I forgot Shido freaked out and got himself thrown into the wall! Look at that gaping hole! You can see the brick!

Shido: I'm okay by the way

Raye-sama: THAT DOES IT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO WORK FOR ME UNTIL ALL THE SHIT YOU BROKE IS PAID FOR!

Yayoi: what?

Raye-sama: you all signed a contract when you agreed to come on this show that if you broke anything I had the right to keep you until you pay it off.

Riho: I don't remember that!

Raye-sama: Joe

(Joe pulls out a contract and shows them the section with the finest print. Joe pulls out a magnifying glass )

Guni: If at any point during the show the studio is completely trashed the host, Raye-sama, will retain ownership of the guests until said time when the repair bill can be paid.

Yayoi: I've got money how much do you think it is?

Raye-sama: well let's see, new wall, new carpet, new desk, therapist for the audience members, dungeon crew, legal bills, new furniture, paint, and my new Chanel collection suit and monolo's!

Yayoi: so how much?

Raye-sama: Joe?

Joe: so far 980,000 American.

(Yayoi faints)

Riho: this is extortion!

Raye-sama: no you signed a contract.

Guni: well we won't do it

Raye-sama: really? How about I sick the fangirls and fanboys on you?

Guni: you wouldn't dare

Raye-sama: wouldn't I?

Riho: Mr. Shido do something!

Shido: No way! she's scarier than Yayoi!

Raye-sama: (smirking evily) you signed a contract.

Riho: UGH! Fine!

Raye-sama: good i'm glad that you have seen the light. Ok i think this is a good place to end. Oh we don't have an audience anymore.

Joe: actually there is one guy still cowering in the corner.

Raye-sama: (to Joe) we should give him a t-shirt (to audience member) Hope you enjoyed the show! I swear we'll answer more questions next time! (to Joe) oh you know he might be catatonic.

Joe: yeah. no, we should probably get out of here.

Raye-sama: yeah. Hey who wants Ice cream!

Guni: yeah that sounds great!

Riho: fine

Shido: it's daytime

Raye-sama: TO THE PIT!

(Shido magically disappears)

(from the pit)

Cain: Oh Shido you've come back to me

Shido: hey what are you doing!?

Cain: heh heh heh

Raye-sama: ok, I've had enough, lets go.

(Everyone leaves to go get ice cream)

Shido: (from the pit) HEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!

A/N: PLEASE SEND ME QUESTIONS! AND REVIEWS! love love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We're back after a long break! I always loved this idea. Now remember I need you're questions to keep this going! please send me questions in the form of reviews! Also I don't actually own NightWalker, but don't tell them that!

* * *

( we are back in Raye-sama's studio completely refurnished with a beautiful modern red leather couch and two armless modern floral plush chairs. Raye-sama has a new desk! it's silver with a glass is even a new large grey sheepskin area rug on the stage and the walls have been painted with a steel blue.)

**Raye-sama**: hello! and welcome back to La Bienvida! first off I would like to thank IKEA for donating our new furniture! (audience claps) I would also like to thank our wonderful audience for signing all those release forms! remember we can't start the show until everyone has turned one in! ( gets the hi sign from a stage hand) and we've just gotten the go ahead! Let's welcome our guests!

( The audience claps as Riho, Guni, Yayoi, Cain, Shido, and Joe walk out onto the stage. The cast members sit on the couches while Joe stands ominously behind Raye-sama.)

**Raye-sama**: Hey guys! Welcome back!

**Guni**: (under breath) As if we had a choice

**Raye-sama**: (suddenly very scary) I didn't quite catch that Guni?

**Guni**: I-I'm so happy to be back mistress!

**Raye-sama**: (returning to normal) Well let's get started with some questions, shall we?

RebbeccaM from TN, writes,

Have you guys seen any Yaoi Doujinshi of you guys? If so what's you're favorite pairing?

p.s. 3 you for ever Cain!

**Riho**: Yaoi?

**Raye-sama**: ( to Joe) I thought I told you to screen the questions

(Joe shrugs)

**Cain**: Well of course my favorite pairing is me and Shido. I love the way they make him so (grins) agreeable.

**Shido**: (looks horrified) stop imagining me!

**Cain**: (smirks) I can do more than imagine

**Shido**: S-send him to the Torture Pit!

**Guni**:(correcting) Pit of doom

**Shido**:There! Send him There!

**Cain**: How you wound me Shido, (pulls out wallet) if you just take a look at these pictures I'm sure you'll reconsider

**Shido**: You have pictures! (trying to grab them)

**Raye-sama**: I'm just surprised that you carry a wallet.

**Cain**: isn't it necessary if you carry money?

**Raye-sama**: yeah but

**Yayoi**: (grabbing the pictures from Cain) Let me See!

**Shido**: What? No! Give those here!

(Shido attempts to grab the pictures from Yayoi but she side steps him and he ends up falling flat on his face)

**Yayoi**: Shido I never knew you were so flexible

**Shido**: That's not really me!

**Guni**: (sitting on Yayoi's shoulder looking at the pictures) I-is that possible? Look at all the chains!

**Cain**: They do help him to submit

**Riho**: ( Moving to look at them over Yayoi's shoulder) Oh God! what is Mr. Cain doing to Mr. Shido! ( kind of fascinated)

**Shido**: Riho not you too!

**Raye-sama**: alright that's it I'm confiscating these ! (Raye-sama takes the pictures from Yayoi and upon looking at him blushes) hey these are good.

(Cain sits smirking like a bastard as Shido looks increasingly upset. Joe coughs bringing Raye-sama out of her fangirl stupor.)

**Raye-sama**: oh right, ( puts the pictures in her dress pocket) alright let's continue!

the next question is from Rama1213, Rama writes,

I was wondering what did Shido think after Cain kissed him and confessed to him? xoxoxo!

**Raye-sama**: (to Joe) what is this Yaoi Fangirl day?

**Joe**: (shrugs)

**Riho**: I've wondered about that too. it's not everyday that someone confesses undying love to you.

**Cain**: yes Shido what do you think of me?

**Shido**: I, well

**Yayoi**: isn't anyone going to ask me any questions?

**Guni**: yeah me too! I never get asked anything

**Yayoi**: who would want to ask questions of a weird green thing like you?

**Guni**: What did you say grandma!

**Yayoi**: Grandma! (Pulling out Gun)

**Riho**: actually now that you mention it this show has mostly been about Cain and Mr. Shido

**Raye-sama**: alright that's it! Joe go get Yayoi's gun! (Joe takes Yayoi's gun and puts it in his back pocket)

**Guni**: you don't care about us at all! I say we strike!

**Raye-sama**: I'm afraid that is just impossible. You see I own you, (scary look) I wonder if you'll like the torture pit as much as Cain does? (Raye-sama smiles menacingly) Shall we find out?

**Guni**: The torture pit? Us?

**Raye-sama**: (if possible her smile takes on a more hellish glow) It can be quite unpleasant

**Riho**: (a bit uneasy) H-how unpleasant?

**Raye-sama**: (her aura manifests and darkens the stage Joe looks around at the creeping darkness) Very Unpleasant  
(The cast members including Cain are all thinking one thing, Scary! )

**Riho**: (Backing away) I'm just going to sit back down

**Guni**: me too

**Raye-sama**: (returning to her cheerful self) well unfortunately that was the last question! but we still have time for Audience participation! Anyone got a question? (every hand in the audience shoots up) ok Joe Pick someone!

(the audience does the pick me dance while Joe scans the crowd. he finally settles on a shy looking girl wearing a modest outfit.)

**Raye-sama**: Alright what's your name sweetie?

**Girl**: B-beth

**Raye-sama**: And where are you from?

**Girl**: Lajolla, CA

**Raye-sama**: Wonderful! what's you're question?

**Girl**: I-I was wondering, D-do vampires feel pleasure from sex! A-anne Rice says they don't (sits back down very quickly.)

**Raye-sama**: (just puts her head in her hands)

**Cain**: Well contraruy to popular belief Ann Rice is not a vampire. And I am Perfectly able to preform. right Shido?

**Shido**: What? why would I know?

**Cain**: So cold

**Guni**: Oh Mr. Shido not with Cain!

**Riho**: Mr. Shido! (horrified)

**Shido**: No Riho We

**Yayoi**: And I thought he was interested in me

**Riho**: (flustered) He was never interested in you! you old hag!

**Yayoi**: (pulling out gun) Excuse me?

**Riho**: You heard me Oba-Chan!

**Yayoi**: Oba! (shoots at Riho who doges and ducks behind the couch)

**Raye-sama**: H-hey stop! we just got new furnature! Joe I thought you took her gun!

**Joe**: I did

( the Audience members have all started screaming and running for the exits)

**Raye-sama**: Then where did that one come from!

**Joe**: Who knows ( with wonder)

**Riho**: Yayoi! you're gonna kill someone!

**Yayoi**: TAKE IT BACK!

**Guni**: (dodging bullets) Cut it out Yayoi!

**Shido**: ( jumping behind the couch) Doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets!

**Cain**: Screw this I'm going back to the torture pit ( Cain disappears into the Torture pit)

**Raye-sama**: Stop shooting my set! (Yayoi turns and accidently shoots Raye-sama in the shoulder)

**Yayoi**: uh!

**Raye-sama**: Shit! You Shot Me! (clutching shoulder)

**Joe**: (caught between freaking out and his aura of doom, looms over the cast, the cast shrinks away in fear)

**Joe**:(truly menacing) TO. THE. PIT

**Cast**: Eep ( the Cast disapears into the pit)

**Raye-sama**: Ok I think that does it for episode two! I'm gonna go to the hospital now! ( faints)

**Joe**: Ah! Raye-sama! Pull it together! We don't have health insurance!


End file.
